Double Crossing
by Tempesta
Summary: H/H D/G Post-Hogwarts: People aren't who they seem to be. The world is enveloped in darkness, can it be saved again?
1. Prologue - Beginnings

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. 

** Double Crossing**

_Prologue: Beginnings_

_  
It has begun._   
Arthur Weasley, the new Minister of Magic, leaned back against his chair. He slowly rubbed his temples, willing for the oncoming headache to turn around and go away. It was getting worse as days continued. More people were disappearing or being killed. Arthur constantly worried about his family. The Weasley clan, being so large, was hard to keep under control. At the moment, Bill and Charlie were back in England. Bill was still working for Gringott's, but Charlie was working in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature. Fred and George were in America, working on business for the Ministry of Magic. They had started their joke shop, but because of the dark side creeping over, they decided to join the Ministry. Percy was working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Ron, who had just graduated out of Auror School, was working with the Twins, but he stayed in England. Ginny was in her last year of Auror School.   
Arthur stood up, walking around the room until finally stopping to gaze out the large window in his office. He recalled to the time when Voldemort had started gaining power. All the way, back in 1995 Albus Dumbledore had first gathered the broken order, and started running it again. Arthur, as well as all of his children was now part of it. Cornelius Fudge had refused to believe that the nightmare was back. Arthur remembered the powerful persuasion that Albus Dumbledore had directed towards Cornelius. But in the end, it didn't matter. Fudge had resigned a month later, and Arthur Weasley had been immediately directed into the spot.   
And now, 10 years later, the results were showing. Because Dumbledore had taken action early on, the Light side seemed to have been regaining power. But Voldemort had learned from his mistakes, and in turn, he used them to his benefits. The death eaters were as ruthless as ever. Terror swept through the entire world. It was like the first reign of Voldemort. The Muggle world was having their trouble, with threats of nuklear war or something like that. Arthur wasn't sure what it was. Death eaters were getting ruthless, going into the muggle world, and torturing them too. The muggles blamed it on some other group.   
Arthur sighed heavily, walking back to his desk. Dropping down onto his chair, he cradled his head in his hands. _  
What is this world coming to?_

Read? Review! 


	2. Chapter One - Carelessness

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. 

** Double Crossing**

_Chapter One - Carelessness_

  
Three Broomsticks would have astounded any Hogwarts student if they saw the shape of it now. Before it was jostling with people, filled with a merry atmosphere. Now, there were only a few occupants, and the atmosphere was tense.   
Ever since the rising of Voldemort, people had stopped going out. It had become very dangerous to venture anywhere, without being harassed, hassled or worse. The Three Broomsticks' had now become a hang-out/headquarters for Auror's. Three tables were filled with Auror's, and then there was one lone figure in the corner table.   
Suddenly the door was flung open, bringing in the winter snow and wind. In stepped two figures, cloaked all in black. One of the figures had a head of black hair, while the other figures head was also cloaked in black. They both showed their ID to the bartender, who nodded. The figures stood for a moment gazing at the bar, looking for something. The man at the lone table lifted his fingers as a wave. The two figures walked towards the table, nodding hello to the table of Auror's. The two figures sat down at the table, signaling for two butterbeers.   
"How are you doing?" Asked the Black-haired man to the occupant.   
"Have you gotten anymore information?" Said the black-haired man's companion, opening his cloak to reveal bright red hair.   
"Nothing new, I think that they are trying to arrange a Christmas bang." Answered the third occupant, with a rather sardonic smirk.   
The red-haired man looked rather angry, "Malfoy, are they planning something or not?"   
The third occupant replied again, "They are planning to raid Hogwarts sometime in the next couple months, while it is filled with students. Nothing definite now. All has been quiet."   
The black-haired man shot the red-haired man a look before continuing, "If anything else comes up, contact us."   
The third occupant raised an eyebrow; "I don't understand why you can't just arrest them. You know who they are."   
The black-haired man shrugged, leaning against the chair, "We can. But they can deny it. We need to arrest them at a moment when we can prove their mis-doings."   
Draining down his butter beer, he gave the third occupant a look, "If there isn't anything else, we should be going. It's hardly been two hours since I've been back."   
The red-haired man stood up, "Places to go, people to shag." He said rather nonchalantly.   
The black-haired man chuckled, while the third occupant quipped, "People? My my, I didn't know that you were that way Weasley."   
******************************************   
Hermione Granger leaned back onto the sofa. Her head was swimming in information about how to protect herself, different spells, procedures, etc. Hermione was studying for the upcoming Auror board exams. Auror's needed to take exams to pass onto different ranking levels. Once she passed this test, she would be working with most of the top Auror's, that included Harry Potter. Naturally being Harry Potter, he was put into the highest rank, but Hermione knew he deserved it. Right now Harry was working in the U.S. Ron had already taken the test, and now he was working in the Ministry.   
Hermione had decided to work in a different field then her two best friends. With they were always on the 'scene of the crime' (as she called it), Hermione worked in the Analytical wing, researching on cases.   
She put her book down, and kicked her feet onto the table. Rough times had finally descended onto them. _'It was only a matter of time'_ her pessimist side whispered. Hermione sighed, knowing that it was true. It was only a matter of time, before the dark closed over the light. Auror's were fighting everywhere, but the dark seemed to be closing in on them. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the back of sofa. Suddenly she heard a small faint _pop!_   
"Hi Ginny" Hermione said, her eyes still closed.   
After leaving Hogwarts, Hermione had stayed with Harry and Ron. But after Ginny graduated, Ginny wanted to move in with them. But Ron was against the idea, rather vocally. He insisted the reason he was sharing a flat with Harry and Hermione was so that he could get a way with from his family. Hermione knew that Ron adored his family, but he also felt smothered and lost with them sometimes. Ginny had cried bucket's of tears, claiming that Ron was being cruel by pushing away his only sister. Finally, Hermione suggested that she move in with Ginny. Ron insisted that she didn't have to, and Harry tried to persuade her out of it, but eventually they both gave up. "Afternoon Hermione!" Ginny said cheerfully. Hermione wondered how Ginny stayed cheerful at all times, it was virtually impossible. But Hermione was glad, as least she could forget the world for a few minutes when she spent time with Ginny.   
Hermione opened her eyes, looking to see where Ginny went. Craning her neck, she finally spotted the head of fire in the kitchen. "Would you like some tea, Hermione?" Ginny's voice called out. "Yes please." Hermione answered back. Ginny poked her head out of the kitchen again.   
"Did I tell you who I bumped into?" Ginny said, gleefully.   
Hermione closed her eyes again. "Ginny, I never liked guessing games." Smiling, she continued, "No, who?"   
"Harry!" Ginny said, in that same gleeful tone.   
"Harry?" Hermione flew up, in an upright position. Harry had gone to the U.S. for some 'Auror top secret business' or so he claimed. It had been two years since Hermione had last seen him.   
Ginny chuckled, seeing Hermione's state. _'She really has no idea'_ Ginny thought, almost sadly. Ginny, as well as all of their friends, knew that Hermione and Harry were in love. 'If only they would realise it before it's too late.' Ginny had overcome her crush on Harry a long time ago, and now they were simply friends.   
Ginny didn't realise she wasn't paying attention until she heard Hermione say her name a few times. "What?" she asked, a little confused.   
"What else did he say? Is he staying? For how long? How is he?" came the bombardment of questions from Hermione.   
"Whoa, whoa!" Ginny said, holding a hand up. "He was in a hurry, but he invited us for dinner. I said that it was fine, do you have any other plans?" Ginny already knew, but she couldn't resist asking.   
Hermione felt her heart drop to her stomach. She did have a date tonight. Jillian, a muggle friend of Hermione's, had set her up with Jillian's cousin, Georg. Hermione and Georg had been dating steadily for the past few months. It was nothing serious; they would get together every couple days, and have dinner, or see a movie. She really enjoyed Georg's company, but it wasn't love. Off course, with Georg's looks, Hermione really didn't mind the company.   
"I did have plans for Georg, but I'm sure that he wouldn't mind. Let me go give him a ring." Hermione said, getting up from her comfortable position.   
When Hermione and Ginny first moved in, they decided that they would install a few muggle appliances to help them around. They had a full kitchen, with a microwave, refrigerator, oven, as well as a television, with video and DVD and a phone. Their apartment was very nice. It had three bedrooms, one for Ginny, one for Hermione, and another one, where various friends would stay when they visited them. They had three bathrooms, two half ones in Ginny's and Hermione's room, and a full one.   
As Hermione was making the phone call, Ginny picked up the newspaper that she had bought. On the front was a picture of a battlefield, with flags, and bodies littered through it. Ginny felt sick, and she quickly turned to the next page. Listed were bodies that were found, and statistics. That's how it was after every battle. Newspapers would list the missing, the wounded and the fatalities. Then they would list statistics such as the number of fatalities on both sides, how long the battle took, the commanders etc.   
"All right, all done. Georg said that it's fine." Hermione said, coming back into the living room. Sitting back down on the sofa, Hermione asked, "What time are we supposed to be there?"   
"Around 6." Ginny answered, still reading the article.   
"All right." Hermione asked, sensing that Ginny was concentrating on something, more specifically the picture on the front page. Hermione couldn't see what it was from the sofa. Getting up, Hermione said, "Well, it's only a half hour till we are supposed to be there. I'm going to take a shower." Without waiting for Ginny's answer, she went into her room.   
"Hmm." Ginny commented rather distractedly, still staring at the picture. Because of the picture's size, Ginny couldn't tell, but she thought that she saw a small figure in the corner of the picture. Ginny finally stood up, grabbing her purse. She wrote a small note on a piece of paper, and then grabbing the newspaper she ran out of the apartment.   
******************************************   
Hermione stood in front of her closet looking at her clothes. She couldn't decide whether she should wear muggle clothes or a robe. Finally, deciding that it would be a casual dinner, she grabbed a pair of jeans and a nice purple cashmere sweater. Sitting down at the dresser, she fought with her hair for a couple minutes before getting exasperated and pulling it up into a bun. She rifled through her jewelry box before finding the earring's Harry gave her and the matching necklace with Ron gave her.   
Every occasion that required a present, Ron and Harry would get her one piece of jewelry as well as something else. Hermione learned from experiences in the past that she shouldn't wear just one piece of jewelry. The boys would get into an argument about who was Hermione's favourite. Off course, this was done in a jokingly fashion. No one ever got mad or took offense.   
While putting on the jewelry, Hermione thought about how her two best friends had changed from Hogwarts. Ron was still the sweet joker. He had definitely matured, and therefore his jokes always had a racy edge. Off course, becoming an Auror, he had gained a more sober façade, but with Harry and Hermione he was the same old Ron.   
Harry was still the same old Harry. He had definitely changed from years at Hogwarts, but he still had the shy demeanor. Hermione often guessed that was the third thing that women liked about him (after good looks, and the whole boy-who-lived deal). Years at Hogwarts had hardened Harry. But Hermione could always tell what he was thinking just looking into his eyes even when his face emotionless.   
Checking the mirror one last time, she saw a young woman. Hermione had definitely changed from Hogwarts, but she never got out of her bookworm shell. Everyone else always commented on how beautiful her eyes were, or how nice her hair was, but Hermione never understood what they saw in it.   
Hermione went back out to the living room, only to notice how quiet it was. "Ginny?" she slowly said, looking around the apartment. She noticed a piece of parchment stuck to the door. Whenever Hermione or Ginny went out, and the other didn't know about it, a note was stuck on the door to let the respective person know where the other one went. Hermione grabbed the parchment, and read Ginny's loopy handwriting.   
_H,   
Forgot to pick something up at Diagon Alley.. Don't wait for me. Will meet you there. Tell R and H not to worry   
G_   
Hermione set the parchment down on the table near the door. She knew Ginny loved to write in code. That was the Auror side of her. Shrugging, Hermione decided that it wasn't anything urgent. Grabbing her wand, Hermione apparated out.   
******************************************   
Hermione had apparated right into the entrance of Harry and Ron's house. Hermione called it a house, but it was actually a condo. It was two stories, with 4 bedrooms on the top, and then the living room, dining room, and the kitchen were on the bottom floor. Hermione took of her cloak, putting it on the cloak rack and walked in. The entire apartment, for once, was actually clean. The air had a heavy smell of chicken, which smelled absolutely mouth-watering.   
_'That must mean Harry is cooking.'_ Hermione thought, smiling. Surprising enough, Harry was the best cook out of the trio. It was another 'knack' he had. Lucky for Ron too, otherwise both boys would be eating out every night. The most Ron could do was make tea. He even managed to mess up that too. One time he let the water boil too much, and it all evaporated. Hermione still laughed till this day about that incident.   
Guessing by the sound of the shower and the faint warbled singing, Hermione knew that it was Ron who was in the bathroom. That meant Harry was in the kitchen. Hermione walked towards the kitchen, glimpsing her friend. Hermione stood in the doorway for a few seconds looking at Harry. His 6-foot framed moved around easily. He would never be described as lanky, but he was lean. Hermione felt her heart give an uncomfortable thump at the sight of him. Deciding that she didn't want to get caught in an embarrassing moment, she tapped her foot to get his attention.   
Harry whirled around while reaching for his wand at the same time. Seeing that is was Hermione, he withdrew his hand, and grinned at her.   
"Hermione!" Harry said, taking in the look of his best friend. She was the same old bookworm, except taller, and a whole lot more developed.   
Laughing, Hermione walked towards Harry before enveloping him into a hug. She marveled at the way their bodies seemed to mould together and fit perfectly. She took in the scent of Harry - a warm cozy smell. She vaguely thought that if they ever came out with an eau de Harry, she would stock up on it.   
Harry hugged her tightly. According to him, Hermione smelt like peaches. And to Harry that was the best smell in the world. He faintly realized that this hug was becoming longer, but he had no desire to release her.   
Hermione snuggled into his arms further. This was not a platonic hug, but she didn't care. When one received a Harry-hug, it was hard to come out of it. She heard Ron's footsteps coming down the stairs, and heard him calling out to Harry.   
"Oi Harry! What should we do about the whole Ma-" Ron broke off, noticing Hermione.   
Harry let her go, while glaring at Ron, indicating to drop the topic. Oblivious to Harry's look, Hermione went over to Ron, hugging him too. "How are you big Red?" Hermione called him that after her favorite muggle chewing gum. She always thought of Ron as a friend who would stick by you no matter what, like gum. Ron found the reasoning rather disturbing, while Harry found it hilarious.   
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, trying to cover up for his previous comment. "Weren't you supposed to be here at 6?"   
Hermione pointed to the muggle clock on top of the fridge. Like the girls, Harry and Ron had also opted for some muggle appliances. The clock said 6:15.   
"Where's Gin?" Harry asked, replacing the lid on top of the stove. He reached behind Hermione to grab some plates.   
Moving out of the way, Hermione answered, "She had to run down to Diagon Alley, she said she would come here as soon as she is done."   
Unconcerned about his sister, Ron grabbed some utensils, throwing some to Hermione before saying, "Did I tell you about the girl I met the other day?"   
Laughing, Harry and Hermione followed their best friend into the dining room.   
******************************************   
Ginny sat on the bench outside a new wizarding store called Mizard Photo's. It was a store run by Colin Creevy, and his brother. They specialized in anything that had to do with photo's, such as enlarging or shrinking photo's, fixing colors, and more.   
Ginny sat looking at the print in her hand. It was definite that there was a person lurking around the battlefield. She squinted, looking closer. The figure was wearing a black cloak, but that didn't help. Both sides donned black cloaks. Since the picture was in black and white, the hair color couldn't be determined. But by the   
looks of it, it was a either light blond, white or grey. Ginny wrapped the picture, before realizing something. Tearing open the paper again, she looked at the figure. It was now barely visible, but the hair color was definitely a grey color. Ginny recalled back to her years of Hogwarts. Shaking her head, she wrapped the photo again in the paper. Getting up to apparate, she decided that she would ask her brother and Harry about it.   
******************************************   
"Harry, dinner was fabulous, simply amazing." Ginny complimented, while smacking her lips. After a hearty dinner, the four of them retired to the living room. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couple sofa, while Ron was sprawled on the other sofa. Ginny had opted for an armchair.   
"It was good Harry," Hermione said agreeing. Poking Harry in the side, she continued, "If only you would teach Ron. Does he still boil the water till it evaporates?" Hermione giggled.   
Harry chuckled, while Ginny snorted. The incident always came up after dinner. Ron shot Hermione a dirty look, before saying, "Would you like me to ask the House Elves to do it next time?" Reminding Hermione about S.P.E.W.   
This led everyone into hearty laughter again. Memories from their years at Hogwarts never failed to bring a smile to anyone's face. Ginny suddenly sat up, remembering the photo.   
"Harry, Ron, I've been meaning to ask you something." Ginny started. Harry and Ron looked over at Ginny. Hermione looked over too, rather curious. "Do you guys know what happen to Draco Malfoy?"   
The expressions on Harry and Ron's face puzzled Ginny. There was a mixture of horror, suspicion, and anger.   
"Hmm," Hermione thought, once again oblivious to the expressions. "He was in our year, slimy git. Always bugged us. Sucked up to daddy the death-eater." Noticing the looks on Harry and Ron, she asked suspiciously, "Why?"   
Ginny stirred uneasily in her seat. Maybe it wasn't a good thing to bring it up. "Well…" she continued, "I was looking at the latest picture of the battlefield, and I saw thought I saw a figure at the edge of a field. I got the picture blown up, and it looked faintly like Malfoy. Or at least what I remember from school."   
Harry and Ron exchanged a look, in which Hermione clearly knew it was the new 'Auror' look. "Do you have the picture?" Harry asked, hoping she said yes.   
"It's in my purse, let me go get it." Ginny got up to go get it. As Ginny left the room, Hermione turned to her two best friends. "What is it?"   
Ron looked at Harry, who seemed to be avoiding both Hermione and Ron's eyes. "It's nothing love, don't worry about it."   
"Don't lie, Harry. It's something, otherwise you and Ron wouldn't be acting like this." Hermione said getting an awful feeling in her stomach. She wasn't used to Harry and Ron hiding something from her.   
"It's just a little surprising, after all Malfoy was our enemy. He is a death eater now. Little bugger." Ron said assuring Hermione.   
Before Hermione could add in anything, Ginny came back. "Here it is." She said, handing the picture to Harry. Ron got up from his sofa and plopped down next to Harry, squishing Hermione and Harry. The three of them peered into the picture. Sure enough there was a little figure in the corner.   
"I'm surprised that he is still hanging around." commented Hermione who looked up. Looking back at the picture, she said, "But isn't it odd that he is lurking around. After all, isn't it dangerous for death eaters to hang around after battles? There are Auror's swarming around the place." Hermione looked at Harry and Ron for confirmation. Harry exchanged another look with Ron, which Hermione felt another cold feeling rip through her. It wasn't like them to hide something from her.   
Standing up, Harry looked at Ginny, "Can I keep this?"   
Ginny looked a little uneasy, "Off course." What else was she supposed to say? Ginny had seen the looks on the faces of the trio. Obviously something was up. There was also a certain tension in the air.   
Hermione must have known it too, because she tried to lighten up the air by suggesting that the trio play some Exploding Snaps. Pretty soon, the air was filled with warmth and laughter, but a bit of tension still remained in the air.   
******************************************   
"Do you reckon it's Malfoy?" asked Ron, looking unnaturally sober.   
The girls had left an hour ago. Harry and Ron had been looking at the picture ever since then. Harry was angry that Malfoy was being so careless. Ron was thinking if anyone else had noticed it.   
I think we should have another meeting with him." Harry said, tossing the photo onto the table.   
****************************************** 

Read? Review! 


End file.
